


Uniform

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Crossdressing, Eleven is a sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, but wholesone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Erik gets curious and tries on one of the Academie uniforms.Eleven finds him.Wholesome fluff ensues.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Uniform

So the Academié was fun, they got to make the Eerie Eyrie a little safer, they got the silver orb out of the deal and now they have a safe place in the form of an educational institution that specializes in mini-medal collecting. Plus the people were nice so that was a plus.

The party was at the campfire tonight, resting for the travel tomorrow to head to Phnom Nonh to hear about a mysterious mural. Before the time being, they could relax and enjoy the evening under the stars. Serena was playing her harp nearby, the sweet melody filling the air with Veronica next to her, drinking out of her cup of water. Sylvando was cleaning his horn. Rab was studying, whether it be his priestly practices or the pinups in a copy of Ogler’s Digest so it varied whenever someone visited him. Jade was chilling and watching the campfire while also glancing over at Eleven tinkering away at the forge and trying to create a piece of armor. 

While all of this was happening, Erik was nowhere to be found, at least not outside. He was inside his and Eleven’s tent, setting some of his stuff away for the evening by putting his equipment away.

He wasn’t looking for anything in particular or anything at all. But as he moved to the side, he noticed in one of the sacks that there was an outfit that he hadn’t noticed before.

It was an Academié uniform, the signature dark blue uniform that all of the girls were required to wear. Now why there was just one uniform just sitting here, Erik didn’t know. The girls of the group had already gotten a set of their own, so this was odd.

He carefully took out the folded uniform from the sack, not wanting to ruin it somehow. He looked it over for a moment, noting the soft cotton material that the outfit was made of, and fingered at the little red bow on the collar. 

He was taught all his life that he shouldn’t wear stuff like this, that they were for girls only. He always rather curious about trying something like this on just this once, but then worry took over about how he would be seen and potentially scolded. He didn’t have a lot of money when he was younger and the money that he did have was to keep him and his sister alive by getting food and other essentials. Now was a golden opportunity but he was skeptical. Would it fit him at all? Would the color match him? How the others react if they saw him in this?

Normally he didn’t give a shit what he wore but now was a little different.

He set his mind at ease by telling himself that it was just to try for himself.

_It’ll only just be for a few minutes anyway. Then I can put it back and no one will ever have to know. Well maybe… No, not him… I can’t tell him… Surely he won’t mind but people can surprise you… Whatever. Let’s just put the damn thing on._

So after getting his nerves together, he loosened the string on his tunic hoodie and let it fall to the floor at his feet. He then went to take his shoes, socks and eventually his pants after some more self-encouragement.

What in the world was there to worry about, _it was just clothing._

Stripped down to his boxers, he kicked his own clothing to the side into a small pile before he turned his attention back to the neatly folded uniform on top of the sack. He gently took the uniform up and held it in his hands a little longer, staring at it.

This is it. This is finally happening.

Taking a final look around the tent to see no one approaching it, Erik took a breath and started to unfold the uniform, first setting the jacket aside and focusing his attention on the dress part first. He loosened the belt that was on said dress and then found that it would be easier going over the head. For a moment he was surrounded by soft fabric brushing up against his skin until it fell into place by delicately hanging off of him.

Well, that was surprisingly easy.

He straightened out the skirt part before he noticed some high socks in the sack as well most likely going with the uniform, sharing the same shade of navy blue. He took the long socks out one-by-one and carefully laid one sock down as he slid the other one onto his foot and up his calf to just below the knee. Erik noted how soft the material was, this time feeling like a nice, woven sweater. It was stretchy, too, which helped some. Regardless, he was able to roll up both dark, thin socks up his legs. Goddess, they were snug, but he could still breathe in them thankfully. Erik then took up the belt and wrapped it around his waist, closing the clasp on it, as well as putting his arms through the sleeves of the little jacket that came with the dress. The only thing left was the shoes and he noticed that there were matching kitty heels in the sack. 

At this point, Erik was beginning to wonder if this was all planned. This wouldn’t have fit Jade, Serena was shorter than he was by a few inches and he didn't bother with Veronica, knowing full well that she wouldn’t fit that size. He pondered some more as he put the heels on and strapped them down over his feet. The heels themselves were strap kitten heels, solid black in color, and leather. 

He stood up a little wobbly from being unused to the heels, having been used to flat shoes. After getting the feel of them in as well as standing for a moment, he found his footing and was able to relax some in them. 

He took a moment to examine himself, lifting up the hem of the skirt and feeling the material some more. The outfit was lighter than what he expected and definitely lighter than anything he wore previously. It felt nice on his skin, like a soft blanket on his body. He hugged himself and twirled a little, watching the skirt twirl around and back to its place.

Erik could a genuine grin creeping on his face. This felt nice.

This is nice.

His chest swelled in happy excitement. This was the first time in a long while that he actually felt happy wearing some clothing and it felt so good. 

This wasn’t so bad.

A soft gasp behind him immediately sent freezing shivers down his spine of the worst kind.

Who was it behind him? Erik was almost too scared to look.

"Erik?"

Erik wanted to die right there, let Yggdrasil above strike him dead and take him above so that he wouldn't have to deal with any embarrassment or awkwardness. 

So he scrambled to get the uniform off, believing that he been in it for too long and that this was a mistake and-

"Erik, sweetpea, what a second!"

He had to take it off, Eleven had already seen too much.

"Erik, please stop."

Erik forced himself to stop trying to rip the belt off and dropped his hands to his sides. His eyes were getting wet, threatening to spill tears. 

"Please don't take it off…" Erik felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

_So you can laugh at me and tell everyone else that you caught me trying on a dress?_

He turned back around to see Eleven standing there right in front of him, concerned yet kind.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, sweetpea. I was just caught off-guard by how beautiful you looked and that gasp was just me remembering how to breathe."

Him? Beautiful? To the point of Eleven forgetting to breathe?

"Are you sure you weren't just planning to laugh at me?"

"Goodness no, I couldn't bring myself to do that. I'd never be able to live with myself if I did."

Normally Erik would be a little skeptical, but since this is coming from the same person who didn't have the heart to lie to Michelle about what happened to her husband-to-be, it was more believable. 

Goddess, he felt so vulnerable right now, showing a secret part of him to someone else, especially to someone he knew. But seeing the soft look in Eleven's face gave him some encouragement that everything was going to be alright.

"Here, let's put you back together; you really do look nice in this." Eleven calmly told him as he picked up his jacket that was unceremoniously thrown into the ground and brushed it off before handing it back to him. 

"Thanks…"

"Hold on, there's a little thing to add…" Eleven commented as he dug around in the equipment. Erik watched him as he put his jacket back on, curious as to what that "thing" could be. Eleven dug out a little box about the size of his hand, a simple cream color. 

"It belongs to Jade but she doesn't wear it much. It'll look cute on you, I think." 

Eleven opened the box and Erik was amazed to find a lily flower pin inside. It looked gorgeous and life-like, and Eleven wanted him to wear this?

"May I?"

Erik nodded and Eleven gently placed the clip part just behind his ear to let the flower go over and decorate the side of his face. It was a lovely new addition, and Erik was twice as pretty as he was before. Eleven’s chest swelled in excitement, Erik is absolutely adorable.

“Goddess, you’re lovely.”

Erik looked away with a shy smile. At first, he thought that Eleven was just flattering him, but now seeing him like this, all happy and excited, any doubt in his mind was erased.

“If I may, and if you’re up to it, there’s a little spot we can go to when everyone goes to sleep and we can be alone together. Would you like that?”

Erik looked up at him to meet his gaze and nodded happily.

**A Half-an-Hour Later**

"Has everyone gone to bed?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it. I don't see anyone outside."

Eleven waited a moment before waving Erik over and, see that there was no one at the campfire, he looked back and offered Erik his hand. With a growing grin, Erik eagerly took it and the two of them tried to hide their giggles as they snuck past the tents and into the wilderness to a little secluded part, covered by trees and the sounds of the nearby river. The moon above was a bright white orb in the starry night sky. 

It was there in this spot that they stood, still holding hands and not wanting to let go. 

Ever since the ride to the Door of Departure, Erik never wanted to let go of his hand or not be by his side.

He felt his hand being squeezed and turned to look at Eleven, who was giving him the softest look he had ever seen. 

Erik hoped his beating heart wasn't too loud.

"Can I dance with you?" Eleven asked, his voice quiet.

" _Please._ "

"Okay, so you put your hand on my shoulder and hold the other like this. I'm going to hold you by your waist."

"Are we about to waltz?" Erik inquired, hiding a light laugh.

"Well, more slow-dancing, if you can call it that."

"Okay, I'll follow you."

Eleven nodded, smiling sweetly and gently guided Erik into the steps of the dance, looking down at each other's feet. Eleven had a few mini-lessons Jade about slow-dancing and the waltz, but Erik had no such training. He was, however, a quick learner, so after getting the hang of it, he could focus more on looking at Eleven’s soft face.

“See something, sweetpea?”

“You.”

Eleven smiled. “You’re so cute.”

Erik blushed and looked away, a smile creeping onto his face. Their slow-dancing had eventually turned into just lazily swaying back and forth, Erik resting his face onto his shoulder. 

“You’re very pretty, you know that?”

Erik responded by digging his face into his shoulder, letting out an embarrassed, muffled noise. He heard Eleven laugh gently as he felt a tight squeeze.

“I mean it, honest. You don’t ever have to be afraid to try on something just because it belongs to someone else. Just tell me and whatever you want, I’ll try to forge or get for you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, because I want you to trust yourself and know I will support whatever you choose to do, or wear.”

Erik held onto Eleven a little tighter. Goddess bless his soft words and kind heart. 

“El?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you… um… twirl me around? Is that the right word?”

Eleven thought his heart stopped beating for just a moment. That was one of the cutest requests one could ask for coming for him and seeing Erik’s shyly expectant expression was a treasure itself. 

“Of course.”

Taking Erik’s hand and raising it above him, he slowly twirled Erik by releasing him out and pulling him back into him. Erik gasped softly and smiled, intertwining his fingers with his again. 

Whether they were for him or not, this felt nice, so nice, and Erik really didn't want it to end.

The way the skirt fluttered slightly in the breeze, the comfort of his heels and high socks and the lovely little lily on his ear, all while being held in his arms…

He felt… _new_. He liked that feeling.


End file.
